Winnie the Pooh Meets Henry Danger - The Danger Begins
''Winnie the Pooh Meets Henry Danger - The Danger Begins ''is a first upcoming Winnie the Pooh/Henry Danger crossover film planned created by LegoKyle14. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot 25 years ago, in 1989, a scientist named Carl Manchester shows his subjects his invention, which made glass indestructible. It was “Take Your Kid To Work” Day and he had brought his son, Raymond. As the scientist, his co-workers, their kids leave, Ray accidentally skateboards into his dad’s invention, while pulling the lever. Ray becomes an indestructible superhuman. Now, a 13-year-old boy named Henry Hart (Jace Norman) is trying to find a job online so that he can make money. His best friend, Jasper (Sean Ryan Fox) is trying to get people to come to his birthday party and his other best friend, Charlotte (Riele Downs) is trying to focus on Algebra. Then, Henry's mom, Kris, comes in and says that she has a question about Henry’s underwear. Charlotte and Jasper are amused while Henry is embarrassed. Henry’s 9-year-old little sister, Piper (Ella Anderson), comes in, upset because Jessica had unfollowed her. Charlotte then sees that there was a job at Junk-N-Stuff that didn’t require skills, which Henry lacked in. Henry goes over to Junk-N-Stuff. It was filled with a bunch of extremely strange things. The cashier, Gooch, tells him to go to the elevator and go down. When Henry goes in the elevator, he sees only two buttons: one for up and one for down. He hits the down button and the elevator plunges downwards extremely fast. There, he sees Ray (Cooper Barnes), who was now an adult superhero going by the name of Captain Man. Ray then chews bubble gum and blows a bubble. The bubble puts him in his Captain Man costume. Then, a man comes in disguised as an old lady. Henry sees a tattoo on the man’s neck and recognizes him as an intimidating man that was on the first floor. Henry runs toward the man. The man zaps Captain Man and he passes out. Henry defeats the man and shoves him in the elevator. However, Captain Man turned out to be fine and the “villain” worked for Captain Man and he was just helping him test Henry and see if he qualified for the job. Captain Man hires Henry as his sidekick and pays him nine dollars an hour. He gives him a bracelet and that would be how they would contact each other. If the bracelet beeped once, it meant nothing, if it beeped twice, it was important, and if it beeped three times, it meant going out and fighting crime. Then, they see a video of a real supervillain known as The Toddler. They find out that he had made a bridge collapse and that there were cars in the ocean. They go up their tubes and save everyone. At home, Jasper gives Henry an app for his phone that played a bunch of random sound effects like a school bell, a cat hacking on a hairball, or an ice cream truck. Meanwhile, it gets out that Captain Man was the one who saved everyone and he had not been working alone. He had been accompanied by an accomplice known as “Kid Danger” (Henry). Jasper and Charlotte know about this, making Henry extremely nervous. Then, Henry’s bracelet begins beeping three times. He claims that the bracelet for the muffins he was making for Jasper’s party. He goes to Junk-N-Stuff and sees Ray getting a ukulele lesson. After his teacher leaves, Ray explains to Henry that yesterday, when they were pulling people out of the water, The Toddler had poisoned a bunch of diapers. Now, if a baby peed in a diaper, they would turn into tiny, evil monsters. They now had to go over and defeat The Toddler, but it had to be done on the same night as Jasper’s birthday party. Henry says that he has to go to the party since Jasper was his best friend, so Ray has to go over and try to defeat The Toddler himself. That night, he watches the news and discovers that Captain Man had been captured by an unknown supervillain. Henry knew that it was The Toddler. He goes over to the place Captain Man was, having to skip Jasper’s party. He sees that Captain Man was being hung by a baby swing and getting spun around repeatedly. He gets a pack of gum Captain Man had given him. He begins to chew one and blows a bubble. Henry gets put in his costume. He plays the ice cream truck sound, distracting The Toddler and his henchman. They leave and after that, Henry comes in and Captain Man tells him to pull a lever on the wall. However, The Toddler and his henchman return and see Henry. He quickly pulls the lever and Captain Man’s baby swing starts moving around. He takes advantage of this by using his legs to kick the henchmen. Henry begins fighting them, too. Once all of the henchmen are unconscious, The Toddler pulls out a bottle with an explosive liquid inside. Captain Man tells Henry to leave but Henry refuses. The Toddler closes all the doors, but then, Henry pushes Captain Man towards The Toddler. Captain Man kicks him into an endless ball pit and he is destroyed. Henry then throws the explosive into the ball pit and it explodes, completely killing The Toddler. Henry then asks Captain Man if he could “happen” to show up at Jasper’s birthday party. Captain Man agrees. Jasper and Charlotte meet Captain Man, and Henry pretends to be meeting him for the first time. They start texting everyone that Captain Man was at the party and the party is a hit. They kill the lights and sing Jasper a happy birthday song. He blows out the candles on his birthday muffin, but when they open the lights, they see that Captain Man was gone. He had left to fight crime. As everyone begins dancing, Henry’s bracelet flashes three times. He puts a stick of gum in his mouth, transforms and leaves the party. Trivia * The 100 Acre Avatar League, Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Genie, Bugs Bunny, Daff Duck, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver René Descartes, Tish Katsufrakis, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, the DigiDestined and their Digimon, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), Woody Woodpecker, Ttark, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo), The Bowser Family, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, Master Xehanort, Dr. Facilier, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket will guest starring in this film. * The Bowser Family, Siege, Chameleon, Wraith, Psycho Rangers, Master Xehanort, Pete, Vicky, Dr. Facilier, The Crime Empire and Team Rocket will be working with Toddler. Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Nickelodeon Crossover Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Superhero Films Category:Pilot films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Upcoming films